Lies
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: "Max!" Dylan shouted from the open door, "Get back inside before you catch a serious cold." I nodded, and spared one last glance up at the sky before walking back inside, into Dylan's arms. It was done; it was official. Max and Fang were truly no more.
1. Lies oneshot

**Eris:**** Yo, Eris here; her Chaotic-ness in the flesh.**

**Iggy:**** And it's Iggy, her one and only partner-in-crime serving up some good ol' angst.**

**Eris:**** I reread ****ANGEL: A Maximum Ride Novel**** and I was in the mood for writing MORE angst than the last time. I dunno, angst calls to me in a deliciously horrible way. I don't know why I put myself through this pain… BUT I might continue this if I get enough reviews. It's—**

**Iggy:**** —a one-shot until further notice, correct?**

**Eris:**** *glares at Iggy* Yes, yes it is. Let me warn you: this—**

**Iggy:**** —won't have a happy ending, right?**

**Eris:**** *shoots Iggy a murderous glare* Yes, now will you cut that out! Anyway, it's pure angst at its finest, and I'm proud of (and sad about) this piece and I hope you review. **

* * *

><p>"Max?" the light, masculine voice of my boyfriend called as I slipped down the stairs. I locked eyes with his stunning blue and smiled softly. A book was gripped in his hands and he stared up at me through strands of caramel hair.<p>

"Hey, Dylan. Sorry, did I startle you?"

Dylan shook his head and motioned for me to come towards him. I slid onto the couch next to him as he set the book down. With a smile that could brighten anyone's day, his head swooped in and his mouth landed squarely on mine, squelching any protest I had. I kissed him back (without as much hunger as him) and he wrapped his arms around me, trying to pull me closer. That was where I drew the line. I ducked under his arm and pulled out of his embrace. He pouted slightly but didn't deter me from my mission.

"Sorry, Dylan, but I was heading outside. I don't want to get _too_ carried away." I said with a wink. Dylan chucked and shook his head, returning his attention to the book _Howl's Moving Castle _that he was reading before I interrupted him. Returning to my original plan, I opened the sliding glass door and slipped outside.

It had rained no more than an hour ago and the grass was still wet; it felt good on my bare feet, however. Padding carefully over to the swing-set in my mother's backyard, I gently placed myself onto the yellow seat and stared up at the sky.

_So_ much was going on, and I was confused as to what I should do. Within the last month my mother, half-sister, _and_ father had all gone missing along with my baby, Angel… dying… I liked to think she was still alive, but after many heartbreaking hours of sifting though the rubble, I couldn't find anything. There was no trace of her and we could only assume that she had disintegrated in the blast. My heart hurt every time I thought about it.

On top of it, Dylan and I had gotten "together". It was, I guess you could say "official," but it wasn't that big of a deal.

The wind ruffled my hair gently and I had the sudden urge to unfurl my wings and let them be free. So, naturally, I did just that. My large white and brown wings spread out behind me, relishing in the freedom and soft breeze. It felt so _good_.

But good things can't last forever. The one and only constant thing in my life left me the second I started relying on him. Why was I giving love a second chance, then? To be honest, I had no freaking clue. I guess… I'm just lonely.

Nothing makes sense anymore. The six people in my life have changed in such a drastic way, that it's hard to breathe. Angel went psycho on us for a while, and now she's dead.

Gazzy is growing up to fast; he can kill without remorse and, gosh, he's only nine.

Nudge doesn't talk anymore. She's as silent or more so than Fang is (was).

Iggy no longer pulls pranks. He's no longer our fun-loving pyromaniac; instead he's always upstairs on our new laptop ('cause he can see things against a white background) AIM-ing some girl named "Eris".

Fang is gone. Flat and simple. And no amount of wishing or dreaming is bringing my best friend, my _soul-mate_ back.

Dylan is, well Dylan. I haven't known him for long and he hasn't seemed to change. He's probably the _only_ consistent thing in my life at the moment…

Life comes at you fast. And hard. And it's always full of disappointment. Will Fang and I ever be able to work things out between us? Will we ever be able to be friends again? Can we— will we— is it too late— try to—

It always comes to this. Me wondering about Fang, about who we were, what we were, and what we'll never be.

Ever again.

The thought used to make me burst into tears, but now it's just a dull ache in my chest.

"Max?" a dark, almost silent voice asked, causing my heart to skip a beat. Only one person in the whole world had that voice, but what was he—

"Max, what are you doing out in the cold?" Fang asked. His eyes scanned my thin frame: tank-top, shorts, no shoes. "And without shoes?"

I looked at him long and hard before turning away uninterestedly, trying my hardest to not scream at him. "Why does it matter?"

Fang sighed, tucked in his midnight black wings, and took a seat on the swing next to me. We both sat there, gently swaying on the tacky yellow swings, for what seemed like an eternity in silence. Why was he here? What did he want? Where was the rest of his little hero gang?

"Max…" Fang all but whispered. I turned to look at him, his black eyes peering into my warm brown ones. A light blush colored my cheeks and I looked away quickly. Stupid hormones! I waited silently for him to continue, but he never did.

"What?" I asked, much kinder than I wanted. I cleared my voice and stared at him. "What do you want?" I demanded, much harsher than before. Fang sighed and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Do you ever miss us?"

I blinked several times before turning my gaze towards the wet ground. "What do you mean?" I asked almost timidly. Fang turned to look at me.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean."

I remained silent, my eyes still glued to the ground. Did I miss us being together? Did I miss his strong, ropey arms around me or the way he said my name with his dark eyes smoldering? Did I miss his mouth moving against mine in perfect harmony, his arms pulling my closer to him and angling his mouth so it molded to mine? Did I miss lying out under the stars with him while he spoke sweet nothings into my ear? Did I miss his quiet teasing or his silent comfort when things went wrong? Did I miss him holding me while I had nightmares or comforting the younger members of the flock when they had a nightmare? Did I miss my best friend, right-wing man, and the first person I'd ever loved with my entire being?

…

Yes, yes, _God _yes.

"No." I lied, turning to stare into his eyes. They lacked their usual warmth that I had grown accustomed to and I wondered if he could still read me like a book. Fang nodded slowly, another question on his perfect lips.

"Do you think about me?"

_All the time…_ "Not until you landed here to talk to me out of the blue."

Fang exhaled, a small smile on his lips. My heart cringed violently at his satisfied look, despite my lies. "Good. I want you to move on. I don't want you spending the rest of your life pining over me."

"I'm not pining." I bristled, anger in my voice. How _dare_ he! "I have _never_ pined over loosing you. I've just dealt." I added, anger evident in my harsh tone. Fang nodded slowly and his eyes moved to mine.

"That's good. I don't want you dwelling on the past. Live, Max. Live a life without me."

_I'll deal…_

"Don't give me a second thought."

_How can I not…?_

"Pretend I never existed. Just live with Dylan," he spat out my "boyfriend's" name with much contempt, "and be happy."

_I can't be happy without you in my life…_

"Love was never meant for us; we're too headstrong." He continued, his eyes leaving mine to glance upward. "But, love was meant for _you_ and it's staring you right in the face."

I glanced at him curiously. "What about Maya?"

Fang returned his eyes to mine. I shivered; it felt as if he was looking right into my very soul. A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "She's no Maximum Ride."

And with that, his wings were out and he was up in the air preparing to fly off.

"Oh, and Max?" he called, swooping closer to the ground so his eyes were level with mine.

"Y-yes?" I squeaked.

"One last question: do you still love me?"

An odd feeling came over me, and I knew that whatever I answered would impact Fang's next movement. I had a feeling that I could change the past, rewrite history and prove to everyone that _I was_ Maximum Ride and_ no one_ could dictate my life except for _me_. I could change everything, for the better, and get my happy ending. I locked eyes with him and leaned so our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat, background music that caused a nostalgic ache to settle in my heart.

"No…" I answered, averting my eyes, lying through my teeth. I had Dylan, but he wasn't what I wanted. I wanted _Fang_, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

Just one more of the many lies I had told him today.

Fang nodded and pressed a final, chaste, goodbye kiss to my lips, pecking them softly and rising in the air. He gave me one of his signature smirks and flipped his long black hair out of his eyes. "Bye, Max. Maybe I'll see you again."

I nodded, furious to feel tears well up in my eyes and praying that Fang didn't see them. "Maybe."

…And he was gone, almost evaporating into thin air. My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I touched my lips gingerly. He'd done it again, making my fall for him when he was no longer a part of my family, my life. I closed my eyes as a light drizzle of rain began to start, standing in the rain and getting thoroughly soaked. But I didn't care. I was so confused and so weary; I was tired of things not ending the way they were…

"Max!" Dylan shouted from the open door, "Get back inside before you catch a serious cold."

I nodded, and spared one last glance to the sky before walking back inside.

It was done; it was official. As I walked back inside and into Dylan's arms, I knew it was over.

Max and Fang were truly no more.

* * *

><p>A lone figure dressed in black with large black wings watched the winged couple embrace from a neighboring house. The rain began to fall harder on his back, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered except for the soaking wet girl standing in the arms of another. It hurt, it truly did. He had never stopped loving her, but it was probably better this way.<p>

Why did he stay to watch her? Because in their briefest of exchanges, he could still see right through her; she really was so transparent. He watched in silence as she shut the glass door a bit too hard, it cracking from the side and outward.

She had lied, and Fang knew it, but who was he to shatter her barely standing happiness, if that was what it was?

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh; well this is the end (for now). There are a few symbols O would like to recognize, however:<strong>

**One, the rain is meant for sadness (obviously) and is a way to show that Max messed up. And so did Fang. **

**Two, the swings represent lost youth and innocent, due to the flock not being able to have a decent childhood.**

**Three, the broken glass door is a symbol of Max's life and how despite barely standing is bit by bit beginning to shatter.**

**Four, the kiss with Dylan shows Max's discomfort with kissing anyone as intimately as she did with Fang. **

**The book is just my recent obsession and has no other meaning other than being there. Oh! I make an appearance as well! Spot me and win a cookie! (It's really easy and obvious, so nothing too big will be occurring). **

**Thanks for reading! Now, if you enjoyed it, review. If you didn't, tell me so. If you REALLY like it, favorite it. If you do any of these things, I shall grace you with another chapter. **

**Iggy:**** *mutters* …eventually…**

**Eris:**** Shut it! Now I'm off to watch **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_** again! Ciao!**


	2. IGGY: A Maximum Ride Novel book 8

**Eris: Those of you expecting another chapter, sorry to disappoint. I am here, however to tell you that I wrote a story that follows this one-shot. It's called IGGY: A Maximum Ride Novel book 8. It has danger, suspense, violence, and romance! **

**Fax and I/E and a good bit of OC/OC!**

**Iggy: She's really excited about this story, so I suggest you read it or else she'll explode. **

**Eris: There will be OCs, but they're necessary! Fang's group will appear and The Flock and a new group called THE COLONY (a bunch od bat/human hybrids)! It'll be exciting!**

**SUMMARY: _Everyone has their skeletons in the closet, even Dylan. What happens when his comes back to haunt him? And it seems that Iggy's new friend has a few secrets of her own. Is it up to Iggy to save the world this time?_**

_**Eris is desperate; her family's been kidnapped and the only hope she has lies in the arms of a blind pyromaniac and a robotic bat ironically name Sparrow. While she and the youngest member of her family work together with the flock, her "brother", Cale, runs into Fang's Gang and the rest of her family find Angel in ITEX, but she's a little worse for wear... Dylan's not all that he seems and Eris is determined to prove it. Is murdering him her only way of saving herself from the insanity that threatens to consume her? And, her long dead love comes back to life and is out for her blood. Why can't she just leave in peace for **once_**_? Is she doomed to die, or can Iggy show that he's the most fit for the "hero" position? Read to find out!_**

**Eris: I _really_ hope you decide to read it. It would mean the world to me! Besides, if you loved this one-shot, you'll love this story even more! Now, not only will I give you the uberly long summary, but I'll also give you a piece of the first chapter:**

"Dylan."

A young man, sixteen at least with sandy brown hair and blazing blue eyes stepped into the room. He was quite handsome, with a cold face and hardened eyes: perfection. At the sound of his name, Dylan turned and walked calmly over to the female scientist standing over a microscope. "Dr. Camerose" was written on her nametag.

"Mother?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked without looking up.

"My body is strong; I feel no pain."

The woman looked up at that, a cruel smile on her lips. "Good." She responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are strong, my son. You are perfect and will save the world from its humanity." She returned to her microscope, jotting down notes every here and there.

The woman was dressed in a white lab coat with her light blond hair tied out of her face in a ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes, like her son, and high cheekbones. Wrinkles of old age were beginning to make her stony face sag, but she still looked much younger than she actually was.

"Mother, you promised me wings." Dylan said. Dr. Camerose looked up at him.

"You are perfect; I have given you everything: enhanced strength, speed, sight, reflexes, and strengthened your pheromone dosage along with—"

"I want wings." He insisted. The scientist sighed and turned her entire body to face him.

"But— fine; you shall have your wings. Once my colleagues and I have finished the _Chiroptera_ _Project_, you shall have your wings." She assured, turning back to her work. Dylan nodded slowly before exiting the room.

"Give me one more week, my son, and you shall have your wings."

**Eris: There it is, the first fourth of the prologue. Check it out for me, will ya?**

**Iggy: I'm warning you, you _don't_ want to tick her off. She'll shoot lazers out of her eyes and incinerate you, believe me. You better do as you're told to...**


End file.
